Lara And Sam Oneshots And Drabbles
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: A series of short to medium length stories centered around Sam and Lara as a couple. May turn angsty or dramatic in some but will try to stick to romance, adventure, friendship, and humor if I can. I'm new to fanfiction so sorry if it isn't very good but I'll try to make it good. Sorry but I suck at summaries. there's more description inside. I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Getting Together

_Disclaimer: I own none of this, this is just a little story for fun, seriously I don't own anything so please don't sue me. It all belongs to the proper owners. Just one last time, none of this belongs to me._

_Author's Note: This is set after Yamatai and will be made up of several unrelated stories that are out of order unless I specifically say that they're set after each other and they're related. These will be short to medium length. They'll probably just be random ideas that I come up with but I do take suggestions so leave them a review or pm me. Also just to warn you this is my second fanfiction story ever so sorry if the writing or story sucks. This will have Sam and Lara as a couple because they're adorable together. Oh and in this first one Sam and Lara are still just friends who have feeling for each other and this is set about a year after Yamatai. Enough of me rambling on let's get to it! :D_

Lara was reading a book ( as usual ) about some ancient Aztec traditions or rituals that Sam was sure would put her to sleep. At least Lara was looking at that kind of stuff again, for a while after Yamatai with all the therapy, press, and other issues Lara hadn't been doing as much research as she normally would but in the past few months she had started to get back to her old self. ( With Sam's help of course. ) Sam was so caught up in thinking about Lara and all the things that they had gone through both on and off the island that she didn't notice that Lara had put her book down and was staring at Sam.

"Dare I ask what you're thinking of?" The young archaeologist asked with a slight grin. Sam just grinned and replied with a grin of her own.

"I was just thinking about which club I was going to take you to tonight."

Lara's grin shifted as her face took on a horrified look at the thought of clubbing all night with Sam.

"Please Sam can't we just stay at home, I've found some really interesting Aztec traditions that could explain how they made such an advanced civilization with their limited resources."

"You know sweetie most girls our age would be saying the exact opposite of that and take me up on my offer for some partying. And besides you promised that we would go tonight so you knew that his would happen."

Lara dropped her head in defeat deciding that she couldn't win this argument and to hide the blush that she got when Sam called her "sweetie." She wished that Sam wouldn't call her that, it only got her hopes up that Sam might share Lara's secret feelings for her friend. Sam grinned when Lara agreed to go.

"Alright go and get something nice on, you should try that nice blue dress of yours! You know. The one that shows off some of your legs and breasts but not so much that people would call you a slut." Sam noticed the deepening blush on Lara's face as she got from the couch to get changed but she figured it was just because of her last comment.

The pair were standing outside of the club as the taxi drove away. Lara had on the blue dress that was "sexy but not in a slutty way" as Sam had put it while Sam wore a short silver dress that showed off a decent amount of her legs and her cleavage. Lara was having trouble looking ahead and not looking at Sam instead. The two spent about an hour in there just drinking, mingling ( more awkward stuttering in Lara's case while Sam mingled. ) and trying to act "normal."

Sam went to the bathroom and by the time that she got back she saw some guy making out with Lara and couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy but she wasn't jealous of Lara. She was jealous of _him, _who was _he _to be making out with _her Lara?! _Sam quickly stomped over there and yanked him off of her, the man who was clearly intoxicated seemed a bit put off by this and quickly left at the sight of an angry Sam. ( Something that was quite terrifying. )

Sam looked sheepishly at Lara and blushed lightly. Lara blushed and started wondering why Sam would pull him off of her, not that she was complaining, he was a lousy kisser. In fact she had only been kissing him so that Sam would feel comfortable finding someone to spend the night with. Lara didn't want to keep Sam from having her fun. Sam started to speak up, keeping her eyes glued to the floor for fear that Lara would begin to realize Sam's feeling for her.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me I- I just didn't like seeing him kissing you."

Lara took an interest in that. If Sam didn't like seeing somebody kiss her then maybe that meant that Sam _did _have feeling for her. _No Lara, don't get you hopes up, she probably just saw how miserable you looked. _She decided to speak up to try and figure out Sam's reasons.

"It's okay, he was a lousy kisser anyways, I was just hoping that if you saw me with somebody then you would feel fine going and having fun."

"I- thanks but I'm having more fun just hanging out with you."

"Thanks. I'm having fun too but why didn't you like seeing him kiss me?"

"W-well I didn't b-because well I- I um...

Lara couldn't believe _Sam _was tripping over her words, the girl who could tell you intimate stories about what all she and some guy did together. ( Lara thought that she did that just to embarrass her. ) Lara stayed silent hoping that Sam was about to say something that could confirm whether or not she had feelings for her.

"I pulled him off of you because I'd rather be the one with you Lara."

Lara's jaw dropped.

"Do you mean as a one night thing or as something more… long term?"

"Longterm."

The past few moments had changed their relationship and it's future permanently. They both knew this but they both knew that this could well fulfill some of their biggest hopes. Sam finally spoke.

"I guess this would be a more permanent thing if you were alright with that."

Lara didn't answer she just wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and gave her a passionate kiss. When they both came up for air they realized that some nearby people were grinning and whistling so they quickly got out of there.

"I guess this means that we're together now?" Sam asked with a huge grin. Lara smiled back. "Yes, I guess it does." The two felt a bit better now that their feelings were out in the open and that they were finally together. Needless to say they both got to have some fun when they got back to their flat.

_Author's note: There's the first one, sorry that it kind of sucked but hopefully I can make some better chapters soon. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please point out any spelling or grammar errors that I may have missed. Leave any ideas, opinions, critiques, issues, etc. in a review or pm. Have a nice day and I'll see you in the next chapter! See ya! :D_


	2. Sex And Singing

_Author's Note: This is just a quick, humorous, fluffy bit that I came up with. It's a first person perspective from Sam. Enjoy! :D_

Lara rolled out of our shared bed to go take a shower after our "activities." It's funny, when I was in college I had _a lot_ of sex, I enjoy fun and sex was pretty fun but it never felt like it does whenever I have it with Lara. She always calls it _love making, _I think it's cute and funny especially since she always gets this awkwardly cute blush on her face after she says that but it's pretty true, it does feel like making love and it is just _amazing_. Looking around as I thought about my girlfriend my eyes found my laptop and I decided to roll off the bed too because I had a video presentation to work on.

Whenever I work I like to plug in some headphones and listen to music, it helps me work okay? So I decided to listen to some funny songs today since that's my kind of music. I decided to listen to a playlist of The Lonely Island's songs which are pretty damn funny. The trouble came when "I'm on a boat" started playing, I hurriedly skipped over it since it brought back memories of the island, even a year afterwards it still haunts me and Lara and will probably always haunt us but back to my story. I skipped to the song "I just had sex" which made me grin since it was pretty appropriate right now.

Since I had my headphones on I didn't hear the shower stop and I _definitely _didn't hear Lara walk back into the room and stand right behind me. I did feel when she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I jumped which caused my chair to swivel and roll back a bit and caused one of my arms to pull the cord out of my laptop which made the song blare loudly into the room.

I sighed, it had to be at that part of the song didn't it?

"_I just had seeeeex and my dreams came truuuuuee!"_

Lara was blushing at that then the next part of the song came.

"_So if you had sex in the last thirty minutes then you're qualified to sing with me!"_

Even I blushed at this but Lara quickly smiled and actually started singing along with the song! I joined in too which meant that we butchered the song together. Once the song reached it's end Lara gave me a small hug and a quick kiss. God did I pick a good woman, she could sing a Lonely Island song one minute and the next she was cuddling with you and making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I love you." I blurted out without thinking. I looked at Lara fearful that I had just moved our relationship too fast. We've only been dating for a month. She just smiled and replied. "I love you too."

I probably had one of the goofiest smiles in the history of smiling….

_There's another chapter. as promised some fluffiness and humor with very little thought or plot to it. It probably isn't that good but it was definitely fun to write! And I just love that song because it's sooo funny! XD I'll try to write something better for the next chapter and something a bit longer. Sorry for all the adult themes in this one, let me know if you want me to up the rating to M. Also just to explain this chapter, it was just for fun and laughs and trust me writing a chapter like this while listening to "I just had sex" by The Lonely Island for an hour is an interesting experience. I do not own that song it belongs to The Lonely Island. Please leave any ideas, critiques, errors, opinions, etc. in a review or pm me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. See ya in the next chapter! :D_


	3. Movies And Realizations

_Author's Note: Okay so here's an update on the story and stuff for those of you who are enjoying it. Sorry for the absence of updates, I don't have any excuses other than I caught a case of laziness. I will be trying to update at least once a week, usually on the weekends. I will be starting school soon so that might change but I'll be trying to follow that schedule anyways. And if you have any ideas or requests then please leave them in a review or private message me, I get writer's block a lot so it could help me out. I won't promise that I will do all requests but I will read all of them and think about all of them. This chapter will have Lara and Sam snuggling/feelingsy stuff so there's fluff ahead. Yay! Sorry for the rambling. Enjoy! :D_

Sam was currently standing in front of a Redbox trying to pick a romantic comedy that both she and Lara would enjoy. It was a rainy Friday and Sam tried to hide under the flap that the Redbox had to cover it from the elements, it didn't work very well. Sam was having trouble finding one for her date with Lara tonight. Friday night was date night after all and the had both had an exhausting week so they settled for having take-out and watching a movie. Lara was getting the food so that left Sam to get the movie which also allowed her to choose the movie, she had thought about trying to find a chick flick since she knew that Lara emcouldn't stand /emthose but she decided to get something that they would both enjoy. Not to mention that if she brought back a chick flick Lara would probably fall asleep halfway through. She thought that Lara looked emadorable /emwhen she was asleep but she preferred to cuddle with a conscious girlfriend. She finally settled on picking some random movie and see what she got when she got back to her's and Lara's flat.

By the time she had made the short walk back to their flat she was soaking wet from head to toe. She glared at Lara who was already on their couch looking warm and dry under a blanket with their food on the coffee table. Lara just gave her a knowing smirk.

"I told you that you should have brought an umbrella or a jacket with a hood."  
Sam just stuck her tongue out and replied as she went to their bedroom to change and dry off.

"It didn't look like it was going to rain and besides this jacket looks really cute on me."

Lara just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's constant need to be fashionable.

"What movie did you pick?"

"I actually don't know, I chose a random one and I haven't looked at it yet."

"The last time you did that we ended up watching Sharktopus."

"You enjoyed it so I don't see why you're complaining."

Lara rolled her eyes as Sam came back into the room dry and with the movie in her hand. She made sure to pause for a while before opening it. Sam laughed when she saw what it was and put it into the dvd player before Lara could see what it was, it would be funny to see her reaction. The two got onto the couch and snuggled under their blanket with their food. Lara let out a low groan as the movie's name came up. This only made Sam laugh and snuggle closer to her.  
"You might like it."  
"I don't think so."  
"Come on it's supposed to have a good plot line." Sam gave her an innocent look.  
"It's Sharknado Sam."  
"Ya, so?"  
"Fine. Maybe it'll be good." 

* * *

They both enjoyed it thoroughly. By the end of it they were both still laughing at the absurdity of tornadoes and sharks put together. As their laughter died down Sam spoke up.  
"See, you did enjoy it."  
"Well it was pretty funny to watch."  
Sam put a fake fearful look on her face.  
"You shouldn't say that, a sharknado can happen anywhere and at any time, and nobody can possibly escape of tornado full of vicious sharks."  
Lara mimicked her fearful expression and looked around their small flat. The two soon burst into laughter at the idea. After their laughter had died down Lara looked down at Sam with big loving eyes. Sam noticed and of course decided to ask.

"What are you looking at me for?"

Lara blushed and looked away, she hadn't thought that Sam noticed her stare. Sam looked at Lara and moved her face back to look into her eyes.

"It's okay, we don't have to look at each other in secret now, we're dating after all. I just wanted to know why you were looking at me like that."

Lara blushed even more at her timidness and began to worry that Sam might think that she was embarrassed to be with her. She quickly answered hoping to dispel any possible worry from Sam's mind. Little did she know that Sam was thinking the exact opposite, in fact she was thinking about how that look on Lara's face always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She knew it sounded cheesy but she could see the love in Lara's gaze. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear what Lara said next.

"I was just thinking about how much I love being with you and how I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

Sam went silent as she could tried to choke back her emotions. She knew that Lara loved her but those eyes when put together with what she had just said made her realize just how much. And it also made her realize how much she loved Lara, she probably never would have made it off the island or in the real world without her. She buried her head into the crook of Lara's neck hoping that she didn't feel the wetness of her tears. Lara could feel the tears and wrapped her arms around Sam, they had had a good meal together and watched a funny movie together, now it was snuggle time and snuggle time was very important. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other and the occasional kiss. They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up that way the next morning. They both thought about just how much they loved and needed each other and decided that they would always stick with each other through thick and thin, no matter what, together forever.

Author's Note" Sorry if that was short or poorly written, it's been a little while since I've written anything. This was originally just going to be comedy about them watching Sharknado but I decided to add some fluff and love to this. I just think they're adorable together. Sam and Lara forever! Anyways please leave any ideas, critiques, opinions, thoughts, requests, etc. in a review or a private message. Once again than-you so much for all the support! It really helps me out! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :D 


	4. Late Night Fun

"It was a quiet Saturday night in London, it was quite peaceful and nice out, the streets were mostly empty ( which was a rarity ) and many young couples were having nice moonlit walks in parks or along the streets. Except for one which were having a quite a loud night. There screaming and yelling could be heard from outside of their flat.  
"Keep it down you two! Nobody wants to hear that!" A rather grumpy neighbor shouted as he banged on the wall that he shared with Lara and Sam. Sam giggled. "Sorry, my girlfriend just gets a bit excited sometimes."

"Well please try to keep it down."

Sam giggled again and grinned at a tired and sweaty Lara. It was Karaoke night and their loud singing could be heard by all of their unfortunate neighbors. They had just finished singing "I'm blue", they butchered the song and laughed the whole time. Sam had bought the beat up karaoke about a week ago and they had decided that they would use it every Saturday night. The pair launched into the next song, a favorite of theirs. In fact Lara and Sam used to always sing this song when it came on the radio back when they were in university. It always made Sam grin and get slightly teary at the sweet memories. The pair launched into the lyrics of "Build Me Up Buttercup, Lara took the main lines with Sam singing back up.

"Why do you build me up"  
"(build me up)"  
"buttercup, baby"  
"Just to let me down"  
"(let me down)"  
"and mess me around. And then worst of all"  
"(worst of all)"  
"you never call baby, when you say you will"  
"(say you will)"  
"but I love you still, I need you"  
"(I need you)"  
"more than anyone darlin' you know that I have from the start, so build me up"  
"(build me up)"  
"buttercup, don't break my heart"  
They continued the song all the way to the end with both terrible singing and uncoordinated dancing but they had fun anyways. By the end of it Sam was teary eyed and Lara wasn't much better. They hugged each other as they both thought about how much they loved the other. The two started swaying together as the song started again. Sam rested her head on Lara's shoulder and took in Lara's scent. Sam loved how Lara smelled, she smelt like a mixture of old books, dusty tombs, and a nice earthy scent that she couldn't describe. Lara rested her head on Sam's head and took in her scent. Lara enjoyed Sam's scent as much as Sam enjoyed hers. Sam always smelt like a mixture of her favorite perfume, (which was also Lara's favorite) lemon shampoo, and a sweet flowery smell that Lara couldn't quite put into words but it always soothed her, especially on restless nights when she dreamed about emYamatai.

Sam pulled away a little from Lara which earned a slight groan of protest. She looked into Lara's deep brown eyes that she swore that anybody could get lost in and took one of Lara's hands and with a grin asked her "do you want to dance sweetie?" Lara grinned back at her and moved her hand to Sam's waist and started to waltz with her in reply. The two spent about half an hour dancing to classical music that Lara played on her ipod. By the time that they were done dancing it was nearly 12:30 A.M. The two began to head back to their bedroom and as they lay there in the dark Lara suddenly spoke up suddenly.  
"We should dance more often."  
Sam who was still awake rolled over and shot Lara an innocent look. "What do you mean? I thought you didn't like it when ever I dragged you to clubs."Lara shook her head, "I don't like clubs but..."

Sam noticed that Lara had a rather sheepish look on her face so she nodded with a small smile knowing that heir closeness and relationship were still difficult for Lara to openly admit and talk about. "I prefer dancing with you... a-alone, just the t-two of us without anybody else to b-be in between us and when it's quite and there aren't lights flashing and loud party music and-" her stuttering and rambling where cut short when Sam pressed her lips against Lara in a quick but passionate kiss. Sam smiled and replied.

"Good, I like it like that too."

Lara grinned as she replied. "Does that mean that we don't have to go to any more clubs?"

"No, we're still going clubbing but we'll just add some alone time dancing to out schedule."

With that she snuggled closer to Lara who wrapped her arms around her. The young couple fell asleep snuggled together with huge grins plastered on their faces. They felt safe and happy together.

_Author's Note: So much for that once a week schedule huh? That is just meant as a bare minimum and I didn't have anything keeping me very busy this week so that meant that I could update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about it's cheesyness and stuff, I know that these one-shots haven't been that good but I'm going to try to make the next ones good. In the next one Sam and Lara go on a camping trip, they enjoy some camp-fire talks, marshmallows, the woods, and a funny little bet. I'm not sure when it will be set, I kind of want to set it before Yamatai and all that but I also want one where they are a couple while they're camping. I could always just do both. Sorry for all these long Author's Notes, I'm known to ramble a lot. I would like to thank everybody so much for all your support! It's really inspiring. Thank-you again. As usual if you have any ideas, requests, critiques, opinions, etc. please leave it in a comment or private message me. I hit writer's block a lot so I'd love to hear about requests and ideas that you have. Also that song is Called "Build me up buttercup" by "The Foundations."_

_ Thank-you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and supporting this story! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll see ya in the next chapter! :D _

_P.S Sorry about the mess of p's, /'s, and other symbols. I think I fixed it and I'll be double checking all of my chapters from now. A big thank-you to Chaosrin for reviewing and pointing out that writing/document/random symbols mistake thingy. Thank-you again I probably wouldn't have noticed it for a while so big thank-you to you. And big thank-yous to edge-pilot, JoeEngland, Laurendove66, LookForTheLight, SlaraNishicroft (Love the name.), vampirenickcage (funny.), Chaosrin, and Dr. Rex Greylin for following. And a big thank-you to edge-pilot, LookForTheLight, SlaraNishicroft, and Laurendove66 for favoriting. And finally a MASSIVE thank-you to everybody who has read. See ya in the next chapter or next time I have to fix/edit my story! :D_


End file.
